As the speeds at which electronics operates continue to increase, the stray high frequency radio frequency (RF) or electromagnetic interference (EMI) radiation that is emitted continues to increase as well. This high frequency RF/EMI radiation interferes with all the electronic devices, chips and circuit boards in close proximity to each other and can cause the chips and circuits to malfunction. Thus, the electronic devices, chips and circuit boards need to be shielded from one another to prevent this stray radiation from causing malfunctions. This RF/EMI radiation can come from devices, chips, intra- and inter circuit boards and between boards. The higher the frequencies the more difficult and expensive it becomes to shield the circuits. The prior and current RF/EMI shielding technologies use traditional techniques based on conductive materials or coatings, such as gold (Au), copper (Cu), silver (Ag) or aluminium (Al), surrounding the device, chip and/or circuit board. This is a complicated, expensive and time-consuming process.
Prior procedures are difficult, complicated, labor intensive, expensive and time-consuming, especially the electrical grounding processing.
In addition, the insulating materials or molds, which are deposited on top of the device, chip or circuit to prevent electrical shorting, typically have low thermal conductivity. This holds the heat, generated by the device, chip or circuit, in the device, chip or circuit. Retention of heat in the device, chip or circuit can cause overheating, reduce performance and reduce lifetime.
Another typical example is a conductive metal grid or mesh enclosure surrounding the device, chip or circuit to block external static and non-static electric fields. This is known as a Faraday cage. A Faraday cage shields the interior from external electromagnetic radiation if the conductor is thick enough and the holes of the grid or mesh are significantly smaller than the wavelength of the radiation. This type of shielding is also rigid and non conformable. In addition, neither type of shielding technique shields between devices or wires within a chip or between chips or wires within or on a board. They only shield from internal radiation getting out or from external radiation getting in.